Chasing Severus Snape
by ninienna
Summary: Hermione is leading an ordinary witch's life, when one very rainy evening she stumbles upon very scruffy and seemingly out of his mind Xenofilius Lovegood. If not uploading, don't worry! I'm going to finish for sure. All mistakes are, well...mine. x) Have a nice read and leave a com if you liked :) Pairings: Hermione x Snape Luna x ?
1. chapter 1

Hermione Granger closed the door behind herself. 'Of course' she thought. Well, she forgot to buy rolls for her breakfast and she knew that, with the amount of workload she had, she won't have time to pursue such a mundane thing like rolls tomorrow. Not that her work was of such an utmost importance but still, this is how she earned her money.

She stepped down the stairs and went along a dark street. It was around eight in the evening and rain hit the sidewalks with loud splashes. 'Not, oh so dreamy background of a war hero' she thought with a lopsided smile, but in her soul she felt good that night 'Just the life'.

But it wasn't the night as any other. This day was to be embedded in her life tapestry with golden threads forever. Little did she know.

As she was coming back from small grocery two streets away with her rolls jumping merrily in a plastic bag suddenly, she noticed some kind of movement in the corner where side street met the main. She reached for her wand discretely, just in case it was some kind of attempt at robbery, but no. The light of a nearby street lamp revealed to her very unkempt elderly man with long silvery hair and short grey beard in an old green raincoat. 'Ouch!' She exclaimed. 'You scared me beyond belief, Mr'? And the next word died on her lips, for in that instant she recognized him. 'Xenofilius Lovegood'?

She didn't point her wand at him but stepped back remaining careful. The publisher of Quibbler admittedly got back to the way he was before the war and he apologised on pages of Quibbler in the very garish heading, but he wasn't that much liked by everybody as before (though mostly forgiven) and also his state of body and mind looked alarming.

'What's wrong with you'? She asked incredulously. 'I mean, what are you doing here Mr. Lovegood? Are you in any troubles'? Mr. Lovegood looked at her with a wild gleam in his eyes. 'He's here.' He wishpered to her. 'Who? Who is here, Mr. Lovegood? If you can't recall Voldemort is over...' She was getting angry at his disturbance. Before, it was just one rainy evening, and suddenly she was talking with one weird wizard. It didn't concern her, that he looked older. He was so unkepmt and dirty, and also the war took a tool on him as well, but his behaviour was, well... It was weird. Weird to the point, that it certainly was weirder than **before**.

She leaned a bit forward to him and heard him wishper conspirationally. 'No, not him, the Headmaster!' She felt sorry for the man now. 'Proffesor Dumbledore?, Mr. Lovegood,...' 'No! Not soddy Dumbledore!' Xenofilius was getting a bit anxious. 'Another dead Hogwart's headmaster Severus Snape'

At that moment Hermione knew, that she had, she really had to contact Luna because her father got mad.


	2. At the Rook

Hermione decided to act fast and sent to Luna patronus with message but, to her surprise, she refused to be concerned. Instead of that, she insisted, that Hermione came and stayed for late dinner with her and her father, completely not paying attention to her excuses, that she's dieting. Hermione, as much as she liked Luna, didn't feel inclined to spend (maybe generous part of time) talking with Mr. Xenofilius about resurrected Snape, for she found it rather challenging, but finally agreed coaxed by Luna's patronus kindess, and also because she hadn't eaten real dinner that day. She sighed resignedly. 'Okay, coming' she said and let Xenofilius to catch her elbow and second later they appeared before Rook's door (as Ron christed it years before).

They were welcomed by big wooden plate on which, when they poked at it appeared words: Welcome to Rook, owner and a friend'. Another moment later they sat together with Luna at a big, wooden table. Thanks God, no any weird appliances were placed on it beside one small Nargle warder boozing slightly, which (Hermione felt) she could easily overlook.

'Eat, eat.' Said Luna smiling. 'Don't worry. It's pumpkin soup deviced by me and it's absolutely eatable, maybe even nice.' She said with thoughtful look on her face. Hermione tried and felt surprise rising in her because the soup was really tasty. Delicate, and little seasoned. Some aromatic spices in it.

'You are great cook, my daughter.' Cooed Mr. Lovegood. 'Yes, really.' added Hermione thinking, if it will be still in good taste to ask for another bowl of soup, but suddenly Mr. Lovegood disturbed her musings. 'I need to take a shower, Luna.' He said. 'You have your towels in the bathroom father, they're on the first shelf from the top.' One 'thank you' later he dissapeared.

'So...' began Luna cautiously. 'What did you want to tell me?'

'It's about your father' said Hermione. 'He jumped out of nowhere claiming that Snape is alive while I was going back from shop one and a half hour ago.' 'I think, sorry, Luna, but I think not everything is all right with him.'

'It's been five years.' said her friend. 'Could it really be, that he's alive?'

'You don't even question it?!' asked Hermione, absolutely exasperated.

'No, why?' 'Father dissapeared about five days ago. First, I thought he just closed himself in his workshop and is inventing something, like he often is, but then I checked and he wasn't there. Then, I sent him my patronus, and he answered me, that he catched a trail of a very strange phenomenon and he'll tell me, when he comes back.' Then she looked at Hermione with her big, innocent eyes and said: 'I believe my father, Hermione, and whatever he discovered, he is a honest man.' Hermione thought, that honest is not same as sane but kept this thought for herself. Luna smiled. 'He just got back, hopefully he'll explain everything to us when he comes back from the shower.'

'To make a long story short.' Hermione yelped, as Xenofilius appeard out of a thin air. He made a dramatic pause 'Severus Snape's grave is empty.'

'But I saw him die!' She blurted out.

'I opened his grave.' Exclaimed Xenofilius with a very solemn voice.

'Not even one remnant of him. No single sign of anything rotting around...only little blood. No body. It is fishy, isn't it?'

'But, why would you ever want to open his grave?!' Asked Hermione, not believing her ears.

'I searched for Snorkack beetle .' Said Xenofilus indignantly.


	3. Xenofilius's story

'As most mystical magical creatures seekers know...' He began. 'Snorkack beetles are very picky when it comes to choosing their habitat. They are little heterothropic, but it's not right to mistake them with parasitic creatures. They live off human and animal energetical waste, so they are rather benevolent in nature. So, as I said, they're in fact very useful. They also have one characteristic, that prompted me to search for them in such a place. They don't build any shelters nor they dig burrows, but they move into once inhabited places, so they have a lot of waste energy to carry on for a long time. As wizards do not move so often, and after the war cementary was frequently visited destination, it was logical, that this place was perfect choice for my endavours. I sent my patronus to Luna just after I encountered trail of one really big Snorkack beetle and then, I noticed it made it's way towards Severus grave. I wasn't too willing to follow anymore, especially, that graves have protective spells on them, but this kind of Snorkack is very rare in Britain nowadays, so I followed the trail.'

'Wait a moment, so you broke into a grave'? Asked Hermione.

'Well, technically...yes.' Said Xenofilus, but I had higher purpose in mind and wasn't interested in watching former Headmasters body.The problem is, the grave was empty, still **is** empty. ... Anyway, I believe we agree, that there's no use of anybody else knowing of my little adventure.' His voice trailed. 'Sadly, even nowadays not everybody has deeper understanding of Snorkack's magic...'

'I think, I can agree' answered Hermione.

'...but it means, that Snape is there, somewhere.' Said Luna. 'I hope he's well.'

'I hope also.' Said Hermione. 'It was hell of experience watching him die, and even worse when we got to know the truth. But it means, maybe he cheated us all...'

 *** Here I want to add that I'm still searching for my Beta, so sorry for any mistakes and thanks for keeping with me till this time. I'm really happy from all your comments and feedback. :D**

 **Until next time**


	4. Curiosity

After saying goodbyes to Luna and her father, Hermione felt rather exhausted. It felt challenging for her to think again about death or, now rather **alleged** death of Severus Snape. As much as she despised the man almost as much as the others after death of Albus Dubledore, there were too many blind spots in the story, especially, who gave them Gryffindor's sword previously so well guarded in Snape's office? So during long cold nights when they were hunting for Horcruxes, while Ron and Harry were sleeping, she sat and wondered. She always had this unquenchable feeling that there was something more to that man. Snape... She also felt very bad after he died. It just wasn't right that she couldn't help him. She remembered all too well that terrible night. She told Harry and Ron to go ahead and tried to save him...but failed, 'or maybe...maybe no?' She thought and this little bit of hope, that Luna's father sowed started to grow.

She contacted Luna but she was otherwise occupied. Her father embarked on but another hopeless (or maybe no?) journey and his daughter took care of all the business temporarily. Not, that Luna conplained to Hermione for she liked the job. She simply was unavaiable.

Finally, Hermione decided that if she really wants, she has to sniff around herself.

First, she (just by chance) visited Harry in the ministry. He made no problems at all and, knowing her insantiable thirst for knowledge, he let her browse through any papers she liked. When she was about to give up, she decided to look into just one more thing. She looked into registration of wizards from foreign countries and found something peculiar there. 'Tobias Prince' She thought. 'Wasn't that old hella book of Snape called property of a Half Blood Prince?'

No adress, no connection, but wait! There was a contact written in a very neat character: _to send any messages contact miss Romilda Apkins. Knockturn Alley 78 b._

'Okay.' She told to herself more than anybody. 'No harm in trying, right?'


	5. Knockturns Alley

She felt tadbit uneasy going down the dark lane, but otherwise sure of herself. She really wanted to know what happened with Severus Snape. Dammit, she cursed when she stumbled on a little stone. The lane was poorly lighted. 'Obviously.' She thought. 'Dark environment for equally dark endavours.' Not, that they didn't try in the light of the day before, but it didn't make them good, maybe.' She thought and proceeded anyway. The place seemed abandoned. After the war ministry decided to have closer look at that neglected part of town with its equally neglected people and, obviously, suceeded. A programme bringing outcasts back to the society was launched quietly but with great success, thanks to effort of nobody else but Harry Potter himself, who, now was the youngest Minister of Magic walking earth. Now nobody lived there, except maybe Prince's strange "contact" which she wanted to explore. She wandered aimlessely for over an hour without meeting one living soul. When she was just about to give up and come back later, she heard shuffling noise just behind her. She turned around and saw a small tabby cat looking at her enquiringly. She smiled but stayed alert. The cat turned around and dissappeared round the corner. Hermione felt intrigued and against all reason, but very much curious, she followed him and suddenly something happened. Either some kind of door appeared or, maybe, she was loosing her mind. She hadn't time to ponder on it though , because suddenly she more felt than saw furling of voluminous black robes, and she knew no more.


	6. Meeting unknown

Hermione was woken up rather rudely by some noise. Too bad for her...the dream was quite nice. (something about walking fresh, green grass with one boy, talking and laughing merrily. She couldn't remember his face after awakening though.) 'All because of this loud voices shouting!' She thought angrily.

Rubbing her eyes, sluggishly, she stood up from bed.

'What, for fuck's sake is she doing here?' She heard man's voice asking angrily.

'I told you, I do not accept any visitors.' He added drawling the last word.

'Why so?' asked woman's voice. 'You need help with your work, and you know I can't assist you with this. Not with my busy shedule, anyway.'

'So that's why you brought the girl here? I thought you to be sensible woman...' Said man.

'And I am.' Woman's voice said. 'I didn't brought her here, as you assumed. She slipped past wards after me, unintentionally, I guess.'

'Okay.' answered man's voice tiredly. 'So, what should we do now?'

'I'll wake her up.' Woman's voice said.

And at that moment Hermione's sleepy mind finally matched voices to people. 'Proffesor Snape?, Proffesor Macgonagall?' She whispered. 'Oh my god, what's going on here?

'I'd prefer to obliviate the girl, if you ask for my opinion.' Snape, or this Snape'ish voice said.

'I didn't' answered Macgonagall-like voice.

Next, the door to Hermione's (for, for now, maybe we can say so) room opened and proffesor Macgonagall came in.

'Can I sit, miss Granger?' She asked.

'Sure, here.' Said Hermione staring at her former professor quizically.

'I assume, you're rather confused, and I'm really sorry for it.' Said proffesor Macgonagall. 'But what lead to this matter of things could fill at least one book and we don't have so much time.'

'Just tell me.' Said Hermione. 'proffesor.' She added fast. 'What's going on here? What kind of charade is it?'

'No, no, Hermione, please, don't misunderstand me. Nobody's playing any charades. You're still very sleepy.' Proffesor Macgonagall said.

'It was Albus's idea, choke it out Minerva.' Snape's voice said with his form following, as he leaned his back against wooden door frame. 'So I can rethink my life, maybe start somewhere anew. He knew, that I may die during battle, but if I survived...he assured, that I'll keep hidden for certain amount of time. Then, in disguise, he said, it will be up to me, what I do with my life. Wasn't it like this, Minerva? Another old sod glorious idea. I didn't mind it too much, though. I had my most desired rest and privacy, but not life as such'

'Obviously.' whispered proffesor Macgonagall. 'But Albus always loved you like a son, believe me, Severus.' Her voice trembled.

'I know...probably.' He cut. 'But we have another problem at hand. Tell me, should I obliviate miss Granger?'

'No!' Hermione shouted. 'I was searching for you. No!'

'Searching for me?' Snape asked. 'Why so?'

'Xenofilius.' She answered.

'Oh, now I somewhat understand.' He said.

'I don't believe obliviating Hermione will be necessary, Severus.' Said proffesor Macgonaggal. We surely can work out something out of this. You need a help, maybe she'll get use from little money. She could help you with brewing.'

'Of course only, if you agree.' She nodded to Hermione.

'How lovely.' He said. 'I'm not enough to ask for my opinion, Minerva?'

'You know, that if she agrees, she'll do you service.' Older woman said. 'So, Hermione? What do you think?'

'I'd like to hear your story first, if you please...' The girl answered. 'I'm feeling rather confused. No, not all the story!' She added, seeing Snape's glare. 'Just an outline. I always felt something was missing in all of this.' She added.

'I knew!' Said proffesor Macgonagall beaming. 'You always were very clever girl.'

 **Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you enjoyed reading so far.**

 **Ninienna... :D**


	7. The day after

Hermione stayed in Snape's house no longer than it was utterly necessary. Though he wasn't openly hostile, he was rather adamant that he'd rather obliviate her, than accept her assistance. Hermione agreed solely because proffesor Macgonagall asked her for it with rather shaky voice, explaining that Snape's situation was dire and that she could treat it as a favour, she was doing Gryffindor Headmistress. She also added, that Hermione would be paid good money for her assistance, and that Snape would be snarky, but otherwise harmless and overworked.

During her way back home Hermione thought only about her warm bed and, 'shiet!' She still had coaching to prepare for tomorrow. Schooling new Magical Assistance workers was sure fun, but also exhausting at times. She did her job as well as she could, but she felt little overhelmed with day's experiences. Finally, she fell onto the pillows and, a minute after, she fell asleep. That night her dreams were different. She dreamed about people discussing all around her about some hot subject, but she couldn't understand what it was about, then she realized, that she was sleeping and awakened. It was already morning. Clock was showing half past seven. She had half an hour to get prepared, another hour to sort her thoughts (and hair) out and off she went.


	8. Insignificant worries

Weird as it was, working with Snape wasn't such pain in the ass as Hermione presumed previously. He certainly wasn't easygoing but he wasn't even half so terrible like she feared. Days went by rather amicambly and one would say, they developed their own work routine.

The routine was very easy. Usually Snape left all the ingredients on the kitchen's counter for her to cut, along with the list of potions to prepare and then retrieved to his lab to work on potions which he deemed too important to leave their preparation to somebody else. At times he wasn't at home at all, leaving only paper that he was venturing for some rare ingredients, and that was it. In fact, he arranged it so perfectly that they haven't seen each other at all. Even money were left every first day of the month on the counter, so she could collect them without disturbing him.

That was until the time. For one cold december day she came but saw nothing. No note, no ingredients, nothing.

'Maybe he forgot?' She thought. 'But no, Severus Snape isn't the type of man who forgets anything.' She thought, and she was right. So she just sat on one stool and tried to think logically. 'If I don't have anthing to do here...' She thought. 'Maybe I'll just go home and contact Macgonagall...' But she abandoned this idea half-thought. It was a matter between her and Snape. She shouldn't bother Headmistress with her insignificant worries. 'But how to contact him?'


	9. 9 Questions and answers

After three days of waiting for some kind of contact from Snape's or MacGonagall's side, Hermione understood that there won't be any for some time, for sure. She felt little worried about Snape, because 'What could have happened?' She thought. Finally she broke and sent message to her former transfiguration professor, asking about Snape's wherebouts. She got no response. Decided to visit Hogwart during her free day, but Headmistress was gone to her Essex estate and left Hagrid with message, that she shouldn't be disturbed. Hermione decided to go for a stroll then. It was a good decision, for Hogwart's plains were getting green. First signs of spring sprouting from the ground. It looked beautiful, enchanting and magical. The air was crisp, and one could feel all their burdens lifting, even if only for a while.

She didn't expect to meet anyone on her way but, apparently, some higher power thought otherwise. At the other end of the lake, she noticed human silhouette standing motionless and (most probably) staring at lake's surface. After coming closer, she recognized him.

\- "Hi, Neville! Long time no seen ! " She shouted from afar.

-"Uhm, yeah? I'm sorry, Hermione, that I didn't notice you but, alas, I was lost in thoughts." Replied (now) proffesor Neville.

-"I'm sorry for disturbing your musings." She answered.

-"How are you?" Asked Neville.

-"Well, more or less okay." She grinned." "Just recently happened to search for somebody to ask few questions. My co-worker wandered somewhere without informing me, and I wanted to ask Minerva for help."

-"She is quite busy recently, you know..." Answered Neville. "You know, Hogwart's matters."

-"Sure, I'm not trying to add to her work." She answered fast. "Just lil bit worried. But...what about you? How are you doing here, in Hogwart's?"

-"Very well. Enjoying being teacher a lot." He smiled. " But, of course, it's completely different kind of experience, than working in Magical Emergency Helpdesk." He smiled again. "Missing Luna, thought."

-"Aa, I remember, you were working together, right?" She said. "Yup, missing her much, she is one extraordinary witch, you know. No offence." He winked.

She laughed wholeheartedly.

-"You know, Neville, if you want I can tell her, that I'm organizing good old Dumbledore's Army party. Just friends and all. You also come!" She winked back.

-"Really? You would do it for me?" He asked. His tone hopeful.

-"Who said, I'm not doing it for myself or just for fun?" She shrugged. "Anyway, each one of guests has to bring some food or drinks. I'm going to provide place and decorations, some food also, for sure, but I'm not almighty himself." She smiled.

She was lucky enough to catch Macgonagall just after lunch. She used her time with Headmistress to it's fulness, of course, flooding her with questions. After hearing all of them and also short tirade about how nobody cared to inform her, professor Macgonagall answered shortly.

-"He is okay, Hermione."

-"What about my work?..." She asked.

\- "Our mutual friend." Said proffesor Macgonagall pointedly. "Is coming back in two weeks. Just now he's staying at my estate, due to some problems regarding his health." "Sorry for not informing you, Hermione. Severus's state got from good to too much bad very quickly. You knew nothing about it before, and I didn't want to worry you.

I didn't know, what to say... Now, I think, we managed thing for sure, but he's recuperating. If you want to help, I will take from Severus list of potions he needs to make for clients. Especially, if it's for Saint Mungus and most needed health potions required by retailers. I think it will be enough for you, taking into account, that you also have your lessons to teach." She said in quieter voice.

-"But what's with him?" Asked Hermione. The answer was short. "Nagini."

So, Hermione was back preparing potions and making salves in Snape's kitchen. She wandered to the lab sometimes, though, to collect some ingredients from there and also had to take into her shoulders buying some ingredients that were scarce. She could count herself lucky, though, because Macgonagall asked Hagrid to assist her and he was great company. After some time, she decided to contact Headmistress again. She asked her, if she could meet Snape and wish him getting back to health. It was meant just as a friendly visit.

The visit was a disaster. Although Snape was satisfied with her work overally, he complained why she disturbed him, and asked if he didn't have right to suffer in peace. However, Hermione felt satisfied with visit anyway, cause she managed not to throw chocolates that she brought for him into his face, but handed them to him gracefully and even smiled (with gritted teeth). At the end of her visit Snape's humour also improved. She guessed, he simply enjoyed all of her unease and taunting her, every other word. However, thinking about the situation one week after, she had to admit, that his nasty remarks weren't not humorous, and that she took all the situation too seriously. If it comes to Snape, he felt satisfied, that that messy Granger girl stopped worrying about him. Just another troublesome Gryffindor, as if Headmistress wasn't enough. He had to admit however, that it was little nice, and also chocolates tasted great.


	10. 10 Party at Lovegoods

So everything had been settled. Hermione had prepared snacks and drinks and had been on her tiptoes, ready to throw the party...and then Luna came, all in smiles and chirping under her nose offering her place instead.

She said: " It's so big and so much empty without father but on another journey to discover unknown."

It sounded legit. Luna also helped her to write and send all invitations, and it finished with inviting all Order of Phoenix members as well.

The party started, the lights were shining, people were rustling and glasses colliding with strangest toasts, as party went on.

Suddenly, silence fell upon all. Black robes billowed after him as he came to stand in the centre of the crowd, Minerva following his every step. He opened his mouth to speak but was disturbed. No one else, but Harry Potter stood out. However, all that he managed to say was: 'You!"

After a moment of awkward silence whispers erupted all around, but they got silenced as fast as they began, for Snape's voice could be heard towering above the crowd. After this event Hermione thought, that they all had just felt as if back in the classrom again, but instead of delivering scold, he said few simple words. "I need your help." He also, together with Macgonagall explained his condition, if even briefly and agreed appointments with some members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army. After this incident the party continued without interruption, but with some rumors, as Snape was then unofficial celebrity. He didn't look like enjoying it much, if at all.

After only few trusted friends were left and noices dying down Hermione approached him quitely. She wanted to thank him for not mentioning their cooperation for she also would be put in the spotlight. She was surprised, however, because it was him that spoke first.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For your work when I was absent...and also for agreeing to work with me. Do not think, that I do not appreciate that."

"I got my money, nothing to thank me for." She said.

"Still..." He looked unsure. "You didn't have to..."

"It was my choice." She said. "One, that I do not regret."

He took a glass from a tray, she also. They stood like this together for a while until he spoke.

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Sure, with pleasure."

Nobody noticed as they danced their way out.


End file.
